


Японская вежливость

by fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017), Greenmusik



Series: Эта страница доступна на вашем языке. Перевести? [4]
Category: Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Smart Is The New Sexy, Swearing, Tony Being Tony, Voyeurism, kind of
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 18:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Переводчик на деловых переговорах — не роскошь, а средство добычи компромата.





	Японская вежливость

Пеппер очень умная девочка и знает множество языков. Но на переговоры с японцами она всегда берёт переводчика. Тони знает почему.  
  
— Ты в курсе, что следить за деловыми переговорами в постели — дурной тон? — спрашивает сзади Виктор, поглаживая Тони по откляченным ягодицам и явно примериваясь для шлепка.  
  
— Как хорошо, что мы не в постели, — отвечает Тони и подтаскивает поближе вторую салфетку, чтобы сунуть под локти: парадный стол в летней королевской резиденции отличается ярко выраженной текстурой, от которой потом остаются глубоко вмятые борозды.  
  
— Ты понимаешь всё, о чём они говорят?  
  
— Не-а. Например, я не понял, он сейчас назвал её рыжей сучкой или блондинистой блядью?  
  
— У вас очень… дипломатичный переводчик, — замечает Виктор и наконец шлёпает Тони по правой ягодице, разогревая для второго захода. Звон эхом отражается от высокого потолка и тонет в бокалах с выдохшимся вином.  
  
— Это уже третий. Предыдущие пытались спеться с японцами и наебать нас процентов на тридцать от реальной стоимости работ.  
  
— Поехал бы сам.  
  
Он отлично знает, что Тони специально вместо Японии поехал в Латверию, буквально вцепившись в него и «проводив» сначала до самолёта, а потом до родины, и всё равно не может не подколоть.  
  
— Пеппер — умная девочка, — заверяет его Тони и охает от второго шлепка. — Думаю, в этот раз она их построит.  
  
Тони удовлетворённо стонет, когда Виктор наклоняется и влажно целует отпечатки собственной ладони, но не оттого, что ему нравится нежное прикосновение, а потому что на экране ноутбука Пеппер, жестом велев переводчику заткнуться, витиевато и многозначно кроет главу японского концерна и всех его родственников десятиэтажным завуалированным матом. Пеппер и впрямь умная девочка — она, в отличие от Тони, знает японский в совершенстве.


End file.
